


Clear Tranquil

by yodepalma



Series: limit break [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: A moment of peace while the world falls apart around them.





	Clear Tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> (prompto knows exactly what he's doing ok)

Prompto has developed a weird habit of curling up on Gladio’s lap every time he sits down. It’s annoying as hell, but still not as irritating as it should be, because the little jerk is just so damn _cute_ and how can Gladio be angry at that? He can’t. It’s _physically impossible_. And he _hates it_.

Gladio likes being angry. It keeps him distracted from all the shit going down around them, stops him from dwelling on how _fucked up_ this sham of a road trip ended up being. Keeps him from thoughts of his dad, and how he’d been completely useless every time his friends had needed him the most.

So much for Gilgamesh’s stupid trial. _That_ was as useless as Gladio is.

Prompto shifts on his lap, putting his phone down and closing his eyes. He’s a comfortable weight against Gladio’s chest, and for all that Gladio could just pick him up and toss him it’s enough to keep him glued to the chair. Gladio runs his fingers through Prompto’s hair, and feels something in his chest loosen at the smile it nets him.

“I’m so _tired_ ,” Prompto mumbles into his shirt.

“Go to bed, then,” Gladio says. Maybe if Prompto _moves_ he’ll be able to get something done.

“Nooo,” Prompto whines. “Bed means I gotta _move_.”

“Well, what do you want from me then?”

Prompto wraps both of his arms around Gladio’s chest and wiggles closer, clearly settling in for the long-haul. “Read to me?”

Gladio sighs. “I can’t get a book if you won’t move, babe.”

Prompto opens his eyes to pout at him, and Gladio can’t resist leaning down for a kiss. _Everything_ floats away in moments like this, as if nothing could be more important. Gladio thinks he likes Prompto a little too much, and sometimes it just terrifies him. He doesn’t dare admit this to Prompto, who’s still so damn skittish in public. He doesn’t want to do anything that will scare him while they’re alone together too.

Prompto looks a bit dazed when he pulls away, but he doesn’t lean in for another kiss. Gladio kisses his forehead anyway, lingering there and soaking up the feeling of peace for as long as possible.

“You have books on your phone, don’t you?” Prompto asks, soft and content.

“Yeah, but you think they’re all boring.”

“Oh, good, maybe it’ll put me to sleep.” Prompto’s voice is just a little teasing. “C’mon, big guy, pleeease? Just for a little bit?”

Gladio huffs, but he just can’t say no to that face. “Fine, but I’m waking you up in two hours.”

He’s not fooling either of them. If Prompto doesn’t wake up on his own, they both know Gladio will sit there long after his legs fall asleep. Oh well. At least one of them will get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio totally falls asleep too. A maid comes in to clean and thinks it’s the cutest dang thing she’s ever seen, so she gets a spare blanket and puts it over them. Neither of them even twitch.


End file.
